


Eyes

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock and John's eyes





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A real shorty.

His eyes- hazel, blue, penetrating, focused, mocking, engrossed, unemotional

* * *

His eyes- blue, soft, intense, loving, fun, distressed, confused, fearful, sturdy

* * *

Their eyes- wary, focused, afraid, avoiding, withdrawing

* * *

THEIR EYES- desire, longing, trust, wonderment, LOVE


End file.
